


Where Do We Belong

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sorting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle's playing with his ring, and the League is chilling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do We Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swingandswirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingandswirl/gifts).



> Feel free to tell me your sorting thoughts in comments!

It was a quiet day, yet all seven current members of the central Justice League were present. They'd come to discuss matters they rarely had time for, such as day-to-day mentoring of younger heroes and business expenses, but they'd stayed just to enjoy the company of their peers.

Only, Kyle was idly making ring constructs of items and people from the series he had been reading and Wally was egging him on. J'onn found it amusing, especially when the Harry Potter construct 'accidentally' had a bat motif.

"Harry's not broody enough," Diana said, just to see if she could get a rise out of the Dark Knight. "Though no one doubts Bruce's courage or crusading nature," she did add at his raised eyebrow.

"So, where do you think the rest of us fall, Kyle?" Kal asked, curious. "I mean, if no one minds," he said politely, looking at his colleagues.

At their shrugs or nods, Kyle almost blushed. He was most surprised that even Arthur seemed familiar with the concept and was actually looking his way curiously. So that was where he started, making a construct of the Atlantean King… in Slytherin motif. "You've got the ambition, the bloodline, and the intense focus on your world, your people, their needs," he explained.

"I agree with all of that, based on what I have listened to as Tad… Tempest reads to his son," Arthur said. "Though I feel the woman who wrote the books mistakes ambition and power for something completely misguided from what it can be used for."

"Not arguing there," Kyle said. He then looked at his best friend on the League, Wally, and grinned before putting his construct in Gryffindor's motif. "You could have been a Hufflepuff, but I've seen what you do in your city. You lead, you charge in, you make an example for others to follow. I've got tons of respect for the way you do things, bud."

Wally glanced down, then looked back at Kyle. "Thanks."

Kyle focused on Diana next, then molded a construct of her in Ravenclaw's motif. "I can't believe how much you know, how much you think about how things work before you make your move. So yeah, Ravenclaw."

"I think I am honored by that," Diana told him.

"Does anyone doubt," and Kyle through up a construct of Kal in Gryffindor motif, "where he belongs?"

"No!" came from four other voices, while Bruce abstained, just smirking at his best friend.

"I presume you have placed me in Hufflepuff?" J'onn said when Kyle looked as if he were debating which of the two left to do.

The construct popped up just that way. "J'onn, you are the most loyal and persistent person I have ever met," Kyle agreed. He then looked at Bruce, to see if the Bat would make it easy on him.

"Go ahead," was all Bruce said.

"I think of you as Gryffindor." And he made a construct that matched that. "But I can see an argument for Ravenclaw or even Slytherin," he added, flicking up two more constructs. "Gryffindor for your inspiration to us, Ravenclaw for just how well you think and strategize, Slytherin for a lot of the same reasons Arthur is."

"I think you missed the most obvious connection," J'onn said, giving Bruce a long look as the man considered Kyle's words. "As the heart of several incarnations of this team—"

"That's you," Bruce interjected.

"— I find his intense loyalty to each of us, to our mission, to his city, to his partners make him as much a Hufflepuff as I am," J'onn continued unphased.

They all looked at him, then Kyle, and finally just had to nod, because none of them had ever known Bruce to not support them in their times of need, even when they hadn't reached out first.

"At least yellow and black are colors I can cope with," was Bruce's only rejoinder.


End file.
